Let It Begin/The Personification of Unstoppable Dynamic Fury
Let It Begin and The Personification of Unstoppable Dynamic Fury will be posted on Fanfiction.net. Here, summaries will be posted. Short ones for now, but I'll extend them later and each title will link to the chapter. The two stories are connected, Let It Begin involves Phineas and Ferb, while The Personification of Unstoppable Dynamic Fury involves Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Some aren't titled yet, and you can offer some suggestions...Why are the two plots seperate? Because I felt like doing that. -KCKibbles 05:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis To be written Willy Nilly/Arty-Farty To make up minds easier, Phineas and Ferb build a device that can scramble and choose whatever they want at random, however, the device malfunctions and scrambles up something else... Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz "kidnaps" the greatest artists in Danville so that they will paint a huge portrait of him and make everyone in the Tri-State Area think he is important enough to be in charge. Remembering Moments/Remembering Days The Flynn Family reunion is tomorow, Phineas and Ferb decide to go through a photo album and try to memorize who everyone is. Candace joins in and shares with them a few important moments in their lives they had almost forgotten. Perry goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and ends up being reminded of the days he and Doofenshmirtz first became nemesis. Frater meus/D.T.A.U.F.O. Candace attempts to drive her brothers apart so their project will cease to exist, but is that even possible? In the meantime, Dr. Doofenshmirtz believes he had once been abducted by aliens and wants revenge. Attraction is Not a Choice/Train of Moods After he saved her life, Isabella has a new crush, someone other than Phineas...Ferb does whatever he can to make it otherwise. Candace goes on her first real date with Jeremy as his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates the Change-the-mood-of-a-situation-at-the-worst-possible-moment-inator and attempts to use it on Roger and the citizens of the Tri-State Area. Voyage of Discovery/The Greatest Enemy is Truth Ferb ends up grounded and Phineas is left to find a unicorn for Isabella by himself while Ferb decides to search the house to find that secret agent base he and Phineas had stumbled upon earlier that summer. While Major Monogram is out, Perry is forced to seek assistance from Doofenshmirtz to stop Ferb from discovering his secret while also making sure the scientist doesn't find out where he lives. Virtue of his Ancestor/Anger Belongs to Goozim Phineas and Ferb travel to Druelselstein to collect some Stinky Limburger to break the record of "The Largest Collection of Cheese from Around the World", but are suddenly transported back in time to when Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor were around. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz attempts to capture a Goozim to set loose in the Tri-State Area. The New Girl in Charge/My Pet Monstrosity A satellite crashes into the house, leaving Candace in charge. Doofenshmirtz decides to get a new pet and train it to fight Perry. Platypups...They Don't Do Much/High Cliff, Road Trip Phineas and Ferb find some abandoned baby platypuses and decide to find them all good homes. Irving is desperate to get one, but must keep his Phineas and Ferb scrapbook away from Albert who wants to steal it for Candace. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa are stuck on a high ledge in their car. Perry isn't in the mood to save them just yet. Category:Fanon Works